


Don't Say Beetlejuice!

by phasha18



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beetlejuice References, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, Derek is scared of Halloween, Halloween, Melissa McCall & Peter Hale are siblings, Melissa McCall is a Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: This is the story of how Derek Hale became scared of Halloween.
Series: Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993228
Kudos: 4





	Don't Say Beetlejuice!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. For the purpose of this story Melissa McCall was born a Hale, and Derek is her oldest son._

**Don't Say Beetlejuice!**

  
_**2011** _

  
For as long as Scott could remember his older brother had always hated Halloween. Derek still wasn't fond of Halloween though he'd finally told his mother about it when he was thirteen. Derek never let Scott watch horror movies when he was around, Scott didn't mind it usually meant that he and Derek could spend time together. Occasionally their cousins Cora and Laura joined them. Derek's avoidance of Halloween generally meant that Scott had only ever seen family friendly movies, with their mother. 

Currently Stiles was questioning Scott on whether he had seen any werewolf movies or if even knew who Lon Chaney was. Scott had no idea, the concept of how someone became a werewolf was foreign to him. They were waiting for Derek to return from a run to find out what he knew about the supernatural. 

“What do you mean you haven't seen The Wolf-Man yet? I told you to watch it!” Stiles exclaimed as they sat on the sofa, Scott shrugged it was never in their movie watch list. 

“It's just never in the list...” Scott said, Stiles scrunched up his face as he looked at his best friend and then at the TV. 

“I'll bring it over on Halloween and we'll watch it,” Stiles grinned, as the front door opened and Derek walked in with Peter following closely behind him. “What about Beetlejuice?”

“What are you boys talking about?” Peter questioned as Derek headed for the kitchen to get some more water. 

“Oh, hey Uncle Peter, just what to watch for Halloween,” Scott answered, Derek froze in his tracks as Peter turned around to look at him. “Derek? Derek are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Scott,” Derek answered but didn't move, Peter sighed and walked over to Derek whose back was still to everyone. 

Peter stood in front of his oldest nephew and put his hands on both of his shoulders. Derek looked at Peter, his eyes wide, he may have been 23 years old but didn't stop how he was feeling. Peter knew that it was entirely his fault that Derek froze whenever Halloween was mentioned, and usually Melissa was home to fix the problem before it started. 

“Derek, breathe. Relax,” Peter spoke quietly, Derek shook his head and took a deep breath anyway. “You need to tell your brother,”

“I can't,” Derek muttered, glancing at Peter and then behind them where Scott and Stiles stood up and climbed off the sofa. 

“Derek? Talk to me,” Scott said as he approached Derek, and motioned for Stiles to stay where he was. “I know something isn't right?”

“It's nothing...” Derek muttered, Peter sighed again before Derek was pulling away from his uncle. 

“Derek?” Scott asked again this time he was walking around in front of Derek and trying to get his older brother to look at him. “Tell me? I deserve to know something,” 

Derek sighed and decided that if he was going to tell his brother about why he was so unnerved around Halloween then he may as well get something other than water. Peter went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, and thrust one of them into Derek's hand. Scott took the initiative to guide Derek to the island counter where they sat down. Scott looked at his brother and then at Stiles before back at Derek who nodded so Scott motioned for Stiles to join them. As they all sat down, Peter moved to leave the house, Derek shook his head and pointed to the living room. Derek took a deep breath and started the story going all the way back to when he was six years old. 

  
_**1993** _

  
Derek had hated Halloween since he was six years old and his Uncle Peter had scared him while babysitting him and his cousin Laura. Melissa had refused to allow her younger brother to look after her son after that event. Both Talia and Melissa had told Peter off for doing it, though neither of them knew what it was that Peter had shown Derek. Derek refused to talk about it, he also refused to be alone with his Uncle Peter for fear that he'd try getting him into the holiday. Melissa had been an eighteen year old teenager when she'd had Derek, her sister Talia had been twenty when she'd Laura five years before her. 

“Derek, sweetheart what's wrong?” Twenty-three year old Melissa asked as she crouched down in front of Derek. 

Derek looked at his mother and wiped at his eyes furiously before he looked behind her at Peter. “Nuh uh,” Derek mumbled before he was wrapping his arms around his mother's neck tightly.

“Peter, what did you do?” Melissa and Talia questioned as Melissa stood up picking Derek up in her arms at the same time. 

“I didn't do anything,” Peter stated, as he winked at Derek who buried his head in his mother's shoulder. 

“Laura, sweetie. What did Uncle Peter do?” Talia asked, Peter looked at his eleven year old niece and smiled at her. “Laura, don't look at Uncle Peter,” 

“Sorry mom, Uncle Peter didn't do anything,” Laura stated innocently, both Melissa and Talia looked at each other sceptically.

“Laura Jane Hale, don't look at Uncle Peter when you're talking to me,”

Melissa and Talia never got what movie Peter had forced Derek to watch out of them, however he did get a stern talking to about it. Melissa was training to be a nurse, while Talia was a Doctor at the local hospital. Both Talia and Melissa's husbands worked for the FBI, Michael was a Special Agent, while Rafael was a trainee agent and were away on assignments so Melissa and Talia had needed someone to watch their children. 

  
_**2001** _

  
Eight years later thirteen year old Derek, had a little brother Scott who he loved and didn't want their Uncle Peter corrupting. Derek was still terrified of Halloween, so he had never let his little brother watch anything remotely scary. They had however watched Hocus Pocus with their mother, and Derek hadn't been too scared to watch it. In fact the only time Derek ever watched anything that was even slightly scary was when Melissa was home with them. His step-father had been kicked out of the house two years earlier when he'd come home drunk and accidentally pushed Scott down the stairs during an argument with Melissa. It had been Halloween night and Rafael was meant to be watching the two boys. Derek remembered glaring at him as he ran down the stairs to Scott and wrapped his little brother in his arms. After that they didn't see their dad, it was just them and their mom and their aunt and uncles and cousins. 

“Derek! Mom said you have to take us trick or treating!” Scott yelled excitedly as he raced up the stairs to his brother's room with his best-friend Stiles Stilinski close behind him. Once he stopped yelling he started wheezing and breathing heavily scaring Stiles. 

“Scott?” Derek questioned poking his head out of his bedroom door. “Mom where's Scott's inhaler?” Derek called as he walked over to the newly seven year old and sat on the floor pulling him down with him.

“It's in his sweater pocket,” Melissa called up the stairs as she finished talking with Claudia Stilinski, Stiles' mother. “Sweetheart?”

“It's okay mom,” Derek yelled as he dug into Scott's sweater pocket and pulled out the inhaler before he was helping his little brother to calm down and using his inhaler. “You okay now?” Derek asked after five minutes of sitting quietly and getting him to use it. 

“Uh huh, I know I shouldn't have ran and yelled,” Scott mumbled as Stiles looked between the brother's and his eyes landed on Scott. “Stiles...I'm okay,” Scott was quiet as he spoke looking at his best-friend but staying on the floor with his brother.

“Now, what were you yelling about?” Derek asked, looking between them as Melissa walked up the stairs to check on the three of them. “He's okay mom,”

Melissa sighed and joined her two boys on the floor and took Scott into her arms while Stiles watched he didn't know what to do. Melissa smiled at the seven year old pulled him down into a hug with Scott. Stiles grinned at her and sat down while Derek groaned, sometimes he didn't like having a little brother who treated his best-friend like a brother too. 

“Derek, sweetheart. Could you take Scott and Stiles trick or treating on Wednesday? And, be home by six o'clock?” Melissa questioned, Derek groaned again he just wanted to hide in his bedroom under the covers away from all the Halloween nonsense. “Derek, I would take them but I have to work. Your cousin Laura will be over right on six to watch you all for the rest of the night,” 

“Not Uncle Peter?” Derek questioned cautiously, Melissa smiled at him and kissed him on the side of the head and ruffled his hair. 

“Uncle Peter had a date tonight, Aunt Talia and I are both working,” Melissa answered, she'd been a registered nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital for the last five years and Halloween night was always one of the busiest. “Scott, Stiles go play in Scott's room for a while, I'll call you down when dinners ready,”

“But mooom,” Scott whined as Melissa kissed both the boys on the forehead before she was sending them into Scott's room to play. 

“No buts kiddo, go,” Melissa said as the two boys stood up and reluctantly walked into Scott's bedroom and moved to close the door. “Door open, I don't want you getting into mischief,” 

“Okay mom,” Scott said before Stiles was grinning innocently and trying to push the door closed.

“Boys, if you close that door you have to play downstairs,” Melissa scolded, as put her hands on her hips as Derek stood up. “Derek sweetheart,” 

Derek nodded and held his hand out for his mother helping her to her feet before she was leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Derek knew what was coming, he knew that his mom wanted to talk to him about Halloween and why he was scared of it. He still hadn't told her about Uncle Peter forcing him to watch Beetlejuice when he was five almost six years old. Melissa made Derek sit at the island counter before she was joining him, she had no plans on cooking dinner as she'd already ordered pizza. 

“Derek, baby you've disliked Halloween since before your sixth birthday, would you like to tell me why?” Melissa asked, reaching for Derek's hand and taking it in hers.

“Nuh uh,” Derek shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it. He never wanted to talk about it. 

“Derek, does this have anything to do with why you don't want Uncle Peter watching you?” Melissa sighed, Derek nodded before he quickly shook his head and banged it on the counter. “Does Scott know?” Derek shook his head, his little brother had no idea. “Are you going to tell me?”

“I can't...” Derek mumbled, Melissa gently took Derek's head in both of her hands to stop him from hitting his head against the counter again.

“Baby, you can tell me. I won't be mad at you only at Uncle Peter,” Derek gulped as he looked at his mother, who smiled at him before she spoke again. “I won't tell your brother, sweetheart,”

“Promise mom?” Derek asked cautiously as he looked at his mother, Melissa nodded and kissed him on the nose. 

“Promise, baby,” 

Derek leant forward and whispered in his mother's ear what his Uncle Peter had forced him to watch when he was little. Melissa took a deep breath and pulled Derek into a hug, as the teenager cried a little. Derek pulled away from his mother and wiped at his eyes furiously before he was being pulled back into a hug.

“Derek, sweetheart. Go on upstairs for a while, I'm just going to make a call,” Melissa told him as she picked up the house phone and started to dial her brother's number. “Go on, I'll call the three of you down when the pizza gets here,” 

“Mom...he'll be mad at me,” Derek mumbled as he knew that his mother had dialled Uncle Peter's number.

“Sweetheart, he has to deal with two older sisters,” Melissa paused taking a breath before she continued. “He knows better,”

“Mom...” Derek bit his lip as Melissa walked over to him still with the phone in her hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“Go upstairs, go on,”

Derek walked up the stairs just as reluctantly as his brother had gone into his bedroom, only he stopped at the midway point and sat down. Melissa knew that Derek wanted to know what was going to happen to her younger brother, so she purposely walked further from the stairs. Derek sat on the stairs with his knees to his chest as Scott walked out of his room and half way down the stairs followed by Stiles who stopped at the top when he saw Scott sit down next to Derek and worm his way into his brothers arms. 

“Why're you crying?” Scott asked curiously as he glanced up at Derek who shook his head and sniffled wiping his eyes with his hoodie.

“I'm okay Scott,” Derek smiled at his little brother as Scott snuggled up closer to him. “I promise I'm okay,”

“No you're not,” Scott mumbled wrapping his arms tightly around Derek and hugging him. 

Ten minutes later, Melissa was calling the three of them down the stairs to dinner. Derek stood up before Scott was jumping on his back for a piggy-back down the stairs to the kitchen. Scott rested his head against Derek's shoulder as his brother carried him down the stairs and sat him at the island counter as Stiles clambered onto the stool beside him. Melissa smiled at the two boys and then looked at Stiles as an idea formed in her head. 

“Stiles, I just remembered that I promised the boys that they'd get to see their dad for Halloween,” Melissa said as she looked at Derek who's eyes went wide at her. “I'll let your mom know when she picks you up that you won't be able to stay here next week,” Scott looked at his mom and then at his brother.

“Oh yeah! I asked mom if we could see dad last week and I forgot about it,” Scott said, before he was looking at Stiles who was frowning at his best-friend.

“But...you didn't say anything,” Stiles pouted as Melissa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Kiddo, Scott forgets things all the time. I'm sorry that I forgot the promise I made to them,” Melissa said as she turned him around on the stool and gave him a bigger hug. “But, I promise that you can spend Thanksgiving with us, how's that?”

“Really!?” Stiles questioned sceptically as the doorbell rang to signal that the pizza was there. 

“Really,” Melissa smiled before she told Derek to go and pay the pizza delivery man.

Stiles grumbled for a little while, before the four of them were eating pizza. Melissa didn't trust the two seven year old's to not make a mess in her living room. Derek she had no trouble trusting, but Scott always got jealous when Melissa allowed him to. So until Scott was old enough to not make a mess they ate at either the island counter or the dining table. Once the pizza was finished, the boys and Melissa settled in to watch Halloweentown. Melissa, Scott and Derek had a tradition of watching Hocus Pocus as just the three of them. Derek picked up a cushion and hugged it while Scott and Stiles sat together in a beanbag. 

The next morning once Stiles had gone home, Melissa called Rafael after talking with Talia and Michael and finding that Rafael indeed had time to look after the boys. Rafael agreed to drive to Beacon Hills on the Sunday and take the boys until Friday when he would drive them back. Melissa explained to Rafael that both Derek and Scott were a little antsy with anything scary. After getting off the phone to her ex-husband she called Peter again, and had him come to the house. Peter knew that he was in trouble and that it must have taken something for Derek to tell on him. Derek sat in his room with Scott, he was reading the second of two Mr Men books. Scott had chosen Mr Brave after Derek had already read Mr Worry to him. 

“Peter, why the hell did you make Derek watch Beetlejuice?” Melissa questioned folding her arms as they stood in the kitchen. 

Peter gulped looking at his older sister. “I didn't...” Peter trailed off, Melissa pursed her lips before Peter spoke again. “Recently...”

Melissa took a deep breath before she spoke. “Peter, when? When did you make him watch it?” Melissa asked, letting out the breath she was holding in. 

“A few years ago,” Peter answered, Melissa closed her eyes and shook her head. “Fine...it was before he turned seven...”

Melissa took a deep breath as she raised her hand and slapped Peter across the face causing him to grab hold of his face in shock. Peter glared at Melissa who folded her arms and glared back at him. Melissa may not have gotten mad often, but when she did it was usually Peter who felt the brunt of it. Peter rubbed his jaw/chin before he was apologising to her. Melissa shook her head, it wasn't just her that Peter needed to apologise to. 

“Derek, baby could you come down to the kitchen for a minute?” Melissa called, as she walked to the hall and looked up to the staircase. “Derek?”

“Coming mom,” Derek called back before he was setting Scott on his bed. “Stay here and find the next book?” Derek suggested, Scott shook his head, he wasn't about to leave his big brother's side. “I'll be back in a minute,”

“Derek? Are you sure you're okay?” Scott asked as he watched his big brother leaving his bedroom. 

“I am...just stay here,” Derek smiled at him, Scott pouted but nodded his head and climbed off the bed to find the next book while Derek made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. “Mom?”

“Sweetheart, your Uncle Peter has something that he'd like to say,” Melissa smiled at him as she walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around the almost fourteen year old. “Peter, don't you have something to say?” 

Peter looked at Derek as he turned around in his mother's arms. “Derek, I'm sorry that I forced you to watch Beetle...” Peter trailed off as Derek's eyes went wide and he spun around and buried his head in his mother's shoulder. “Look, I'm sorry that I forced you to watch it when you weren't ready,”

  
_**2011** _

  
As Derek finished the story of why Halloween and him didn't mix he looked at Scott and Stiles who were both wide-eyed. Peter gulped as the two teenagers turned to face him, immediately back-peddling further into the living room as he'd been standing in the doorway for the past twenty minutes. Scott stood up and threw his arms around his brother hugging him tightly. Derek muttered something that Scott didn't catch as he hugged his younger brother back.

“Uncle Peter! How could you?!” Scott exclaimed as he turned away from Derek, Stiles cautiously stepped closer to him before he hugged him.

“I get you now,” Stiles whispered, Derek rolled his eyes as he looked at him and then folded his arms and put his head on the counter. 

“Fuck off,” Derek muttered, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he listened to his brother and uncle. 

“Uncle Peter? Why?” Scott questioned again, this time moving away from the kitchen and towards Peter.

“It's an excellent movie,” Peter said, pausing before he spoke again. “You did hear the part where I apologised to him ten years ago?” Scott nodded, he didn't care though Peter had traumatised his older brother.

“That doesn't change anything. He still doesn't like Halloween, because of you!” Scott exclaimed, raising his hand he didn't know where to slap his uncle or what to do.

“Scott, don't do anything,” Derek muttered, if anything he was just like their mother and would slap Peter like she had ten years earlier.

Derek ran a hand over his face as he and Stiles watched Scott slap Peter across the face like their mother had done. Stiles let out an audible gasp of shock as Peter toppled backwards over the sofa from Scott's slap. Derek stood up and walked over to Scott and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a hug while shaking his head. Peter lay upside down on the sofa rubbing at his jaw, he should have expected that once they discovered what/how it had happened. As Peter was laying on the sofa, Melissa walked into the house after a long shift at the hospital.

“Peter, I thought that was your car out the front behind Stiles,” Melissa said before she was looking at the boys, Scott was still being hugged by Derek. “Boys, who would like to tell me what I just walked into?”

“It's all good Melissa,” Peter said, he now had no intentions of moving from where he was. “Just some friendly banter from the nephews,”

“Stiles, why is your chin on the floor?” Melissa asked, Derek and Scott both looked at each other and then at Stiles who closed his mouth and bit his lip. “Derek, Scott everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything's okay mom,” Scott said, Derek rolled his eyes at his brother and then took a deep breath before he decide to speak. 

“I think I'm ready to watch it, just don't make me say it,” Derek said, Scott looked at Derek and raised his eyebrow at him while Melissa walked over to them. 

“Sweetheart, are you sure?” Melissa asked, Derek nodded he was sure that he was ready. “Okay, well you can sit next to me,” Melissa smiled at him before she kissed his cheek. 

Peter smiled, he knew that Melissa still had the VHS it was in the basement as that was where it had gone to live when they'd moved into the house after Scott was born. Melissa raised her eyebrow at Peter who simply smiled at her and from upside down before he was getting up and heading to the basement to retrieve the VHS. Melissa and Derek headed upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes and to shower before they settled in. Half an hour later and they had popcorn, soda and pizza was on the way. Melissa was sitting next to Derek with her arm wrapped around his shoulder reassuringly. Scott and Stiles were sitting in bean bags on the floor, while Peter sat in the recliner. 

“Can we switch the lights off?” Stiles asked, Scott glanced at Derek who shook his head a firm 'no'. 

“Lights stay on,” Melissa stated, Stiles sighed his shoulders sagging in defeat. “Sorry, Stiles but the lights stay on,”

“Yes ma'am,” Stiles nodded, Scott rolled his eyes at his best-friend as Melissa hit play on the VHS. 

“Derek, sweetheart are you sure you want to watch it?” Melissa asked quietly as she pulled him closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I'm sure mom,” Derek nodded, before kissing his mother on the cheek. “I can do it,”

Melissa held the remote in her hand and hit fast forward, going straight through all the rig-ma-roll before the movie started. Once she reached the correct spot she hit play again. Five minutes into the movie and Derek couldn't take it, he was getting up off the couch bee-lining for his bedroom. Scott moved to follow him, but Melissa shook her head. Derek stopped half way up the stairs and leant against the wall before sliding down and throwing his head against his knees. He was twenty-three years old he shouldn't still be terrified of the movie, but he was and that wasn't going to change. An hour and a half later, Stiles and Peter left after the movie had finished. Scott and Melissa found Derek sitting, leaning against the wall halfway up the stairs.

“Der, you still heard the movie right?” Scott asked, he didn't care that Derek hadn't stayed in the room and watched it with them. 

“Sort of...” Derek mumbled as he felt both Melissa and Scott sit down on either side of him and wrap their arms around him. 

Melissa smiled at him as he turned his head to face her and planted a kiss on his nose. Derek mumbled again that he was sorry but Melissa and Scott both reassured him that he could be scared of whatever he wanted and they'd be there. 


End file.
